Supermen of Eva: The New Hellspawn
by Azure Dragon of the East
Summary: Shinji wakes up in a dark alley with no memory how he got there and now wearing a bizarre and apparently living costume.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All materials, characters, etc. is either owned my Gainex or Image comics._Prologue

The alleyways: A place often considered a diseased cesspool. It is the closest to a home for those have nowhere to go. It is here where things have a habit of going unnoticed. Within this dreary place, a lone figure stirred from slumber and took in his surroundings.

"What? What happened? Where am I?"

From the tone of his voice, the boy had to be no older than head ached trying to recall how he came to this area. He rubbed the side of his skull in attempt to soothe the pain, all the while making sure not to scratch himself with his claws.

'_Claws?'_

The boy glanced at his hand and sure enough, his fingers had claws. Even more surprising was the red gloved hand they were attached to. The boy quickly looked around for a mirror. He searched high and low but could not find one amongst the trash. He then eyed a large puddle a couple feet away and rushed to it, it wasn't what he wanted but it was an acceptable substitute. He dropped to his hands and knees and stared at the image in the water.

The boy wore a mask with two white shapes, each starting at the eye, curving back to the cheek, and then flowing down to the chin. The design then followed the length of the side of his face, stopping at the top of his head and flowing back to his eyes.

The rest of his body was covered in black besides the red patches on the sides of the lower abdomen, a spiked armband on his left arm and strap with multiple pockets at the top of his right thigh. A pair of white stripes in the form similar to an "M" going from his skull in the center of his metallic belt to his chest then arched down to the sides to his back. Spiked brass knuckles were wrapped around each hand. 4 chains made their way around his waist from the front attached to a symbolism of a skull. Two of the same 'skulls' held his cape to his neck. A pair of spiked bands rested just below the knee on the left shin. The cape itself seemed magical, it was a deep blood red, with tears and scorch marks located throughout the exterior, but it floated in the air without wind, and stretched on for a good 5 feet weaving about in the air and curling around its owner.

In a slight panic, he reached up and pulled off the mask. He sighed in relief when he saw he still had his face. Short brown hair and blue eyes, the face of Shinji Ikari. Shinji turned his attention to the mask in his hand.

"What is this? What happened to me?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

From out of the shadows came a man. He appeared to be in his late fifties to early sixties if his graying hair was any indication.

"Who are you?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" the old man asked in perfect Japanese.

Shinji lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. My name is Shinji, Shinji Ikari."

"I am known by many names. The people hear call me the Man of Miracles; some call me M.O.M. for short. I'm an old friend of the person who wore the suit you're now wearing."

Shinji looked around again at the alley.

"How long was I out?"

"A few days."

"What is this place?"

"The people here call it Rat City. It's a large alley here in Old New York."

"New York? As in New York City?!" Shinji shouted.

"The very one," the man nodded.

"How did I get from Tokyo-3 to here?"

The old man laid his hand on the boy's shoulder in order to calm him down. The man gestured with his hand further down the alley.

"If you'll allow me, I'll help refresh your memory."

Shinji followed M.O.M. down the garbage filled path, passing a few homeless people here and there. A few waved and said hello even though Shinji couldn't understand them. Their walk took them to an abandoned church at the heart of the alleys.

"Come inside," the man said to his young charge as he stepped through the rotted doors.

They walked through the ramshackle cathedral and down the stairs towards the basement. The room was fairly large, lined with shelves filled with all kinds of medieval armor, trinkets, and assorted and sometimes broken weapons. Shinji's eye caught a full length mirror on one of the walls. Thanks to the light he was able to get a better view of his new apparel.

"This costume makes me look like a villain out of a comic book," Shinji said offhandedly.

"That 'costume,' as you call it, is a uniform. The uniform of a high ranking general in the devil's army."

"The devil's army!?"

"Oh you need not worry about that. That was taken care of a long time ago. Everything is at peace, now."

Shinji sighed in relief the second time today. The last thing he needed was to be drafted into another military organization. He then noted that his body was much more toned and muscular, in an athletic degree, than he remembered.

"Wait, I was never this buff."

The old man set down a wooden chair.

"That's because of the psychoplasm in your body."

"Psychoplasm?"

"Yes, you see normally only the undead could wear that uniform because they would be infused with necroplasm to animate them and give the suit its power. Angels and demons are composed of psychoplasm, which can be absorbed by the living like you. Being who you are, you no doubt must've been exposed to a great deal of psychoplasm. The suit is able to use both as a means of nourishment and energy that is how it came to be on you."

"What do you mean 'Being who I am?"

"You're Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion unit 1."

"How do you know that?"

"I know lots of things."

"What happened to the man who had it before?"

"All shall be explained shortly. Please, have a seat."

Shinji sat down in the wooden chair while M.O.M. went to get another chair. He glanced at the red shroud that continued to billow despite there being no wind inside the room.

"It's like the cape is alive."

"It's not just the cape, the whole suit is alive."

"This thing is alive?"

"It's a symbiote. Think of it like a parasite that lives to protect you. In return, it uses the psychoplasm you have to feed off of and use for other things."

"What other things?"

"The psychoplasm in your body combined with the suit can give you a multitude of abilities."

"Like what?"

The old man gave a mischievous smirk.

"Would you care for anything, something to drink maybe?"

Shinji rubbed his throat gently, "I could use some water."

"Hold out your hand and visualize a bottle of water in your hand. Be sure to concentrate."

Shinji did as instructed. A few moments went by until a flash of green light momentarily blinded the boy. Sure enough when he cleared the spots out of his eyes, there was a clear plastic bottle now in his hand.

"Whoa" Shinji whispered in awe.

"Give it a try, it's just water."

Shinji unscrewed the cap and down the life-preserving liquid. He downed half the bottle before he stopped for air, his mind going a mile a minute.

"This is incredible."

M.O.M. chuckled at the young man's antics. He was acting like a kid finding presents under the Christmas tree.

"This is only the beginning. You still have much to learn, Spawn."

Shinji didn't seem to hear M.O.M. He was too engrossed in the possibilities of the powers he now possessed. It took a few moments before he registered what the old man had called him before he reached out and touched the confused boy on the forehead.

"Spawn?"

Pain then shot through his being before Shinji could get any kind of answer to the odd name.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainex and Hideaki Anno while Spawn is property of Todd McFarlane and Image comics._

* * *

It started off like any other day in Tokyo-3. It was hot and humid. The cicadas were chirping. And a huge zebra stripe ball appeared out of no where right in the middle of the city.

* * *

Misato came rushing in through the door.

"You're late," Ritsuko said to her old time friend

"I'm sorry."

Misato turned to Aoba

"What's going on? What about the radar observation center at Fuji?"

"They didn't detect it. It just suddenly appeared directly above us."

"Pattern orange. No AT-field detected." Hyuga called out from his terminal.

"What does that mean?" Misato wondered out loud.

"A new kind of Angel?" Ritsuko added her own thoughts.

"The Magi are withholding their judgment." Maya reported.

"Damn! Commander Ikari just had to be gone at a time like this."

A sense of foreboding crept into Misato's mind.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this one.' _

* * *

The three Evas stood ready in different parts of the city, weapons at the ready.

"Can you all hear me? We've sent you all the known target data. That's all we know right now. Approach it carefully and observe its reactions and; if possible, try and lure it outside the city limits."

"One of you take point and the other two are backup, got that?"

"Hai! Though, I think Shinji ought to take point!" Asuka

Shinji seemed surprised at Asuka's suggestion. She is usually the one to want to take point.

"Well, this is a job for the high-scoring, utterly fearless, number one synch-rate holder, right? Or don't you feel up to it, Shinji?" Asuka goaded.

"I can do it. In fact, I'll show you how it's done, Asuka."

"What was that?!"

* * *

Things were uneventful for a few minutes until Shinji tried to shoot the angel. Just before the bullets hit then angel had disappeared and a large shadow appeared beneath unit 01. The biomechanical war machine began to sink into it like quicksand. The two remaining Evas rushed to his aid and attacked the angel. Rei fired on the flying sphere but got the same result as Shinji did. The shadow moved under the red Eva. Thinking quickly, Asuka used her axe and climbed one of the sinking buildings. From here viewpoint, the redhead saw that the shadow had engulfed not just that block were she stood but nearly the entire city.

"Rei, Asuka, Pull back for now," Misato's voice came over the communication link.

"But what about Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"Shinji and Unit 01 are still in there," Rei added.

"There's nothing more we can do, pull back for now," Misato solemnly commanded.

The ops manager clenched the green power ring in her pocket. Use every bit of restraint to not head out and don her Green Lantern persona to help the trapped pilot.

* * *

Fifteen hours and 45 minutes, that's how long he had been there. After being swallowed up, Shinji quickly switched to emergency life-support mode knowing full well that he'd last much longer then using up the Eva's internal power by flailing around. However, in order to keep him alive, certain systems had to shut down to conserve power. First went the purification system making the LCL cloudy and reek like blood but after awhile he got used to it. Then the heating system went and the temperature began to drop rapidly. He sat there huddled up, in an effort just to keep warm. He glanced at the watch, fifteen minutes; that's all he had left now. He closed his eyes as though resigning to his fate. If he had kept them open; he would have seen a flash of green light from behind the seat. A red shroud snaked its way from behind the seat and wrapped itself around the boy. Shinji felt the sudden warmth and inched his eyes open to stare into a pair of glowing green eyes behind a black mask

"Come on, kid, Let's get you outta here."

From the tone he could tell it was a man but he couldn't understand what he said. It sounded like he spoke English. The red cloak enveloped Shinji more and more, as it did; the man in black began to whither away. Just before he was all but gone, Shinji and his masked savior vanished in a flash of green light.

* * *

Shinji gasped for air as the images disappeared. He fell to his knees grasping his head as he began to catch his breath.

"All coming back to you?" M.O.M. asked.

"I was in the Eva, fighting an angel. It swallowed me up and some guy wearing this suit zapped into the entry plug and brought me here."

"His name was Al Simmons. He was your predecessor, Spawn."

"That's the second time you've called me that. Why are you calling me 'Spawn?"

"Spawn is sort of a shorten version of 'Hellspawn'; one of Hell's minions. Al Simmons was a Hellspawn before he decided finally pass on. That suit you're wearing was his. Though you may wear it, it does not make you a true Hellspawn."

"But why give this to me?"

The old man let out a heavy sigh.

"After second impact, he had nothing else left to fight for. Friends, family, anyone he would consider close was now gone. He gave you the hellspawn symbiote because he could tell you must have something worth fighting for."

Shinji fell silent as he thought about the man's words.

"Misato Asuka, Rei, everyone back home. They're counting on me."

"Ah, loved ones. That's usually the easiest and sometimes only reason a warrior needs."

"I'm no warrior. I got swallowed by the angel because I got cocky."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Spawn. Sometimes they can be a far greater learning tool than anything a teacher can give a student."

Shinji was silent as he absorbed all this.

"So when he passed on, I got the suit and his powers?"

"And a few other things."

"What other things?"

M.O.M. only smirked and led the young Eva pilot to wooden door. He opened the door and turned on the light to reveal a small walk-in closet of, not any kind of clothes or shoes like most men would expect, but guns; lots and lots of guns.

"Better not show these to Kensuke, he'd have a heart attack; or an orgasm."

"Yes well you can look at your new collection later. We have much training ahead."

"Training? For what?"

"Don't you want to know how to use that new armor of yours?"

Shinji thought for a moment and nodded sheepishly. The old man then motioned to follow him outside.

"Best way describe the armor is to compare it to the way your plug suit works with your Eva. It has trillions of neural connections that act as an extension of your own instincts, instantly transforming your thoughts into physical reality. Let's start off with something simple, hold out your arms and will some spikes to pop out."

Shinji held out his arms as instructed. After a moment of concentration, numerous and wicked looking spikes sprouted up all the way down the length of his arms. Satisfied with the result, Shinji willed the spikes away.

"Now we'll try your chains," M.O.M. held up an empty beer bottle. "When I say go, use your chains to lash out and hit this bottle, alright?"

Shinji nodded. The two stood there for a minute or two before the old man tossed the bottle into the air.

"GO!"

The glass container didn't get far when the two skulls connected the red cape to Shinji's shoulders shot out. Each skull 'grew' four pincer-like blades and smashed it to pieces. The blades snapped and retracted back to the boy's shoulders.

"Very good, you learn fast."

"I just got lucky."

"We'll see about that. You still have much more to learn."

"Like what?"

"The whole suit has powers, even the cape. Try and picture yourself in a different set of clothes then let the shroud envelop you."

Shinji stood still as the red cape began to wrap itself around the boy. Soon he was practically mummified. He stepped back into the shadows as he struggled to stay on his feet. When he stopped, he reemerged into the light now back in his plug suit. The young Eva pilot looked himself over.

"This is… unbelievable!" he said in complete awe.

M.O.M. was about to retort but froze as looked out into space for awhile.

"What's wrong?"

"We're gonna have to cut this short for the time being."

M.O.M. quickly grabbed Shinji by the arm. There was a flash of green light and the two found themselves on a plateau overlooking a desert.

"Where are we?"

"Central Nevada."

"Nevada? Why come here?"

M.O.M. pointed out towards the horizon. From where they stood, Shinji could see an enormous crater.

"That crater is where a branch of NERV used to stand."

"What happened?" Shinji asked

"It vanished."

"I can see that."

"Anyway, I think I can teach one more thing for the time being. I want you to focus on you being in the center of that crater."

Shinji was going to ask why but went against it and did as he was told. He stared out at the crater, picturing himself in the center. He was just about to get until…

"Before you go, I have one small word of advice: be mindful of the hellspawn symbiote. Though it may protect you, never forget that it too has a mind of its own and there is always the off chance that it may influence you to do something you wont like. Never forget that the symbiote comes from Hell. Hold on to that purity of yours, no matter what. If you're not careful, you'll start to become something you're not."

Shinji nodded and resumed his concentration. He then vanished in a green flash of light.

"Why do I forget the feeling I forgot to warn him about something?"

* * *

In a flash of green light Shinji reappeared in the crater that used to be Second American Branch of NERV. Shinji didn't have time to look around as, all of a sudden, every ounce of his strength in his body just vanished. He collapsed to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Teleportation tends to wipe you out the first time around."

If someone else had accompanied the old man, they would have a glint of mischief in his eyes.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Shinji found himself staring up at a white ceiling of

'_Another unfamiliar ceiling.'_

"Good morning sleepyhead," he heard a voice in Japanese.

Shinji turned to the source of the voice. She was no doubt around his age. She had reddish brown hair tied into two pigtails that trailed down her back. Green eyes behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am the pilot of Evangelion Unit 05, Mari Illustrious Makinami."

* * *

A/N: Hi, Azure here. I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry that this isn't as long as some of the chapters in my other stories.

Before anyone asks, yes this is set in Mike313's Superwomen of Eva 2 series. I had asked before I even posted the first chapter and got his permission. The are a few reasons why I picked Spawn as an alter ego for Shinji.

Why not?

No one else had done a Shinji as Spawn fic, or an Eva/Spawn fic in general. Others had him as Batman, Superman, Spider-man, ghost Rider, hell there was one with him as Daredevil (Check it out you'll like it if you haven't seen it.)

There are a lot of similarities in these two. Not just Shinji, but I see a lot of Jason Wynn in Gendo Ikari. There so many similarities I don't think I can name them all.

Either way tell me what you think and I'll have a new one up ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainex and Hideki Anno. Spawn is owned by Todd McFarlane and Image comics. Any and all other copyrighted material is owned by the respective creators/companies._

* * *

Shinji stared in bewilderment at this girl's introduction.

"Mari Illustrious Makinami?"

"That's what I said. You're Shinji Ikari right?"

Shinji nodded. Mari's grin grew.

"So you're the famous Third Child, huh? You much cuter than I thought."

Shinji blushed a little from the girl's comment.

"Um, Where am I?"

"This is the first American branch of NERV. It's stationed a couple miles away from Keystone City."

_'First I wake up in a New York alley, now I'm near this Keystone place? I swear it's like I'm on a road trip or something.'_

His thought came to a halt when a woman walked in. she wore a uniform not too dissimilar from the one Misato wears. Her hair was blonde, tied up in a professional bun.

"Shinji Ikari?" she asked in good Japanese. It wasn't perfect; there was a slight accent to it.

"Yes?"

"I'm Lieutenant Jessie Quinn. How are you feeling?"

"I feel just fine. A little confused but okay. How did I get here?"

"That's what we'd like to know. When the second branch disappeared, we sent a platoon to investigate. One of the search members found you lying in the center out cold. What we're confused about is how did get there? The official report from NERV central says a week ago you were classified as KIA after they bombed the twelfth angel with every remaining N2 mine in the world. Unit-01 was heavily damaged and when they cut open the entry plug, you were gone."

Needless to say, Shinji was surprised at this information. The entire NERV organization thinks he's dead. It made him wonder what the people he knew were thinking during all this time Before he could ask any further questions, a nurse walked in.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Quinn but I need to do the patients check-up."

"That's all right, we were leaving anyway. The commander has probably already informed NERV central about you. Come along, Mari."

The two ladies left the room without any protest. Shinji could hear them talk as they walked down the hall.

"So, that's the Third Child?"

"It would seem that way, what do you think?"

"I like his scent, he smells like LCL."

Shinji brought his wrist up to his nose and took a sniff. Sure enough, he could still smell the scent of blood on him. No surprise since he practically marinated in the stuff for fifteen hours.

'I'm gonna need a big shower after this.'

The nurse chuckled at the young pilot.

"Making new friends already, eh Spawn?"

Shinji tensed. Had someone already found out about his new powers?

"Relax, Shinji, it's me," the nurse suddenly said in a different voice. One he knew.

"M.O.M.?"

"Yep."

"But, you… you don't look-"

"I don't exactly have a set appearance. I look like this because I can appear however I want or how I am perceived."

Shinji tried to think of something to say about this but no matter how much he tried to wrap his mind around this info, he came up blank. He waved it off saying it was far too freaky to even think about, even for those at NERV and that was saying something.

* * *

All was quiet at the Katsuragi home. Misato was at the table was tracing her finger over the lid of an unopened can of Yebisu. Asuka was out. She told the Major she was going to Hikari's. In reality, she took off to do patrol as Power Girl. Misato sighed heavily as she put the can back into the fridge. Perhaps some time as the Green Lantern will help clear her head. That plan was put on hold when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

/Rough night? /

"Oh hey, Ritsuko. Yeah, things are a little hard around here after what happened."

/Well, I think I can help make things a little easier. /

"How so?"

/They found Shinji. /

Misato jerked up at those three words.

"What did you say?"

/Shinji's alive, Misato. /

"Are you serious!"

Asuka had returned home at this moment.

"Where? - Nevada? How'd he get there? - When's he supposed to arrive? "

Misato dropped the phone and rushed for a change of clothes.

"What's going on?"

The redhead never got an answer as her purple-haired guardian bolted out the door.

"Did I miss something?" she asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Shinji stared out the window of the NERV transport plane. It felt a little strange how everything came to be. Getting swallowed by the last angel didn't count though, that was normal. At least to those in NERV it was normal. Waking up in a New York ally then teleporting to Nebraska. Meeting a new Eva pilot who for some reason seemed to eye him like a piece of meat from time to time. And to top it all off, he is now the proud owner of a super powered costume 'imported' from Hell itself. He laughed a bit at that part. It seemed almost fitting.

Speaking of the suit, Shinji had grown a little concerned when he was told that his plug suit had been disposed of to, as they put it, 'avoid any kind of contamination from the angel.' He quickly snuck off to the bathroom and locked the door. After he searched around for any kind of hidden security cameras, he ducked into one of the stalls. He then held up his hand and willed his suit to appear. The skin began to ripple like waves in the sea and then peeled back to reveal a familiar clawed, red gloved hand with spiked brass knuckles. Satisfied that he still had the symbiote he concealed his hand in its disguise and made for the door. He stopped when he caught a look of himself in the mirror. Since his plug suit had been thrown away, Lt. Quinn had given him some clothes to at the least walk around in. A black t-shirt that hugged his torso a little tightly and a pair of jeans that was equally snug.

Shinji took note of his developing physique, unsure if it was because the suit, Asuka dragging him to the gym every now and then or some mixture of the two. He was now lean but not skinny, not anymore anyway. There was some muscle build on his arms, his chest and shoulders were much broader and he could feel abs starting to let themselves be known. His thoughts were interrupted when the pilot announced they would be landing soon. He returned to his seat which was opposite Mari and Lt. Quinn and buckled in, all the while feeling a degree of relief and joy to be home again.

* * *

Numerous crew members scrambled to get the new Eva ready for transport to headquarters. Misato stood off to the side to oversee the procedure and silently hoped that Shinji would show up soon. The aircraft door opened and three people walked out. One was a middle-aged blonde woman in a familiar NERV uniform, Her old friend Jessie Quinn. The next one out was a young brown haired girl with glasses, no doubt the pilot of the provisional Eva. The last one to leave the plane was the one she had been waiting for. His clothes were different than what he would usually wear but the face was definitely that of Shinji. She broke out into a sprint towards the trio.

"Shinji!" She called out.

"Hi Misa-" Shinji's greeting was cut off when he found his face buried in his guardian's famous bosom while said guardian cried her eyes out. Now any red-blooded male would kill just to be in Shinji's position, even for two seconds. Especially if it was a woman of Misato's caliber. There was only one problem with this situation: the lack of oxygen.

'_Misato, can't breathe!'_

He patted her on the shoulder to get her attention but she must have taken it as him trying to console her and squeezed harder, making it even harder.

'_CAN'T BREATHE!'_

"Excuse me, Major Katsuragi?"

The Ops Manager turned her attention to the blond woman.

"His face is turning blue."

The purple-haired woman looked down at the young boy, sure enough; his face was bluer than the first child's hair. She released him to allow the live supporting gas to fill his lungs. Mari came up and patted him on the back, making sure he wasn't having any other problems.

"You Okay?" she asked.

Shinji just gave a raspy "I'm good."

Misato blushed a little at her actions.

"Sorry."

A black SUV pulled up a few feet away. Several men dressed in black stepped out, no doubt Section two

"We're here to escort you and the pilot to headquarters.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet the great Third Child. I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

With that, the two walked away to their escort. Misato leaned in and whispered into Shinji's ear.

"After this, they might start calling you "the Immortal Third Child."

One of the black clad security thugs, as Misato liked to call them, walked up to the pair.

"Major Katsuragi, Dr. Akagi has requested that you and the Third child report to HQ as well.

Misato nodded and escorted her young charge to her car.

* * *

Shinji trekked through the silent school hallways, once again feeling elated to be back. Ritsuko had wanted to run a few tests on him to make sure he hadn't been contaminated by the angel, a process that took all night. The following morning, Misato returned with his school uniform. It was the first time he was eager to get to school and se his old friends. Earlier, he had run into Mayumi at the administrations office. The bespectacled girl was quite shocked to see him back from the dead. The two chatted for a moment or two before she had to leave for class but not before surprising the boy with a hug. Her face was red all the way down the hall. Shinji was not sure if Misato or anyone ad told Rei or Asuka that he was still among the living. He now stood outside his class door, he was about to get his answer.

Toji sat at his desk talking with Kensuke. Asuka was with Mana and Hikari in the corner. And finally, Rei sat in at her desk staring out the window like she usually does. He walked towards where Toji and Kensuke sat. The class seemed oblivious to his presence. He listened to the conversation, waiting for the right time to make himself known.

"I tell you Toji, things haven't been the same around ever since what happened. Even Asuka seems a little different; guess the devil does have a heart."

"Yeah I know, I thought she would be gloating, saying she was always the better pilot after he bit it."

"After who bit what?"

The whole class whipped their heads around towards the familiar voice. Everyone stared in surprise and shock. Even his fellow pilots were rendered speechless. The uneasy silence was broken by his jock friend.

"Shinji?"

"Hey guys, miss me?"

"Miss you? Man, we thought you were angel food. What happened, you give the thing indigestion or something?"

"I don't know. One moment I was in the Eva next minute I'm lying in a hospital bed. They said they found me in the crater that was where NERV's second branch was."

Shinji didn't want to lie to his closest friends but it was the only story he could think of that they would possibly believe, He still had trouble believing what really happened himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a group of people shouting outside.

"What's that?"

"The Light of the Divine are at it again. They've been rather cocky lately since you've been gone. They think that they finally had gotten a victory over NERV."

"I would love to see the looks on their faces when they see you unscathed," Kensuke added.

Asuka silently agreed, part of her wanted to shut them up while another part wanted to rub it in their faces that their so called victory against 'heathens' as they had come to call the people at NERV, was just a deluded fantasy. She walked to the window, slid it open hard and stuck her head out.

"Get lost before I report you for disturbing the peace!" she shouted.

"Talk big all you want, harlot!" One of them called back, "Rest assured you and your cohort will suffer the same fate as the vile Third Child! It's only a matter of time!"

Touji then popped his head out the window with Shinji in a headlock.

"Oh, you mean this guy?"

The cult members stared in shock that the supposedly dead Eva pilot was alive and well. They began to whisper amongst themselves before they began to leave. Asuka smirked at this.

"That's right, run along now. Shoo."

The sensei walked and class began. Though hearing the same thing over and over again could hardly count as class.

* * *

A can of soda dropped into the vending machine tray. Shinji opened his purchase and took a sip, staring out into the night sky.

"So I have this costume and these powers but what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Ah! The big question finally comes out," a familiar voice calls out, startling Shinji.

There stood M.O.M., leaning against the wall, reading a book.

"Do you have to keep doing that?"

"I like to do that, its fun."

"So what is it you want to tell me now?" Shinji asked, still a little perturbed.

M.O.M. let out a heavy sigh and the air took on a serious tone.

"There is a… catastrophe… coming."

"A catastrophe? Does it involve the angels?"

"In a way."

"With all of the superwomen in this city, wouldn't they be able to handle it?"

"They could help but unfortunately, only three of them are aware of it.

"You sound as if you know who they all are."

"Maybe I do," M.O.M said offhandedly.

"You seem to know a lot of things, too much for any human to know. Just who are you or _what_ are you?"

M.O.M. regained his mischievous grin. He could feel that the young boy was going to be in for quite a shock.

"I guess one way to describe what I am is the 'Mother' of all existence. Every planet in the universe, every star in the sky, every natural thing you see in this world was forged by me."

"You!"

"Mm-hmm"

It took a minute or two before his mind cooled down.

"I guess this would be the first time you've been among humans?"

"Oh no, I've been here a few times before. My first time here was a very long time ago. Back then I went by a name that's still famous to this day."

"What name was that?" Shinji asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"Jesus of Nazareth."

"PFFFFFFFFFT!"

Shinji dropped the empty can after he spat his drink out at the man's revelation. The old man could only laugh as the boy coughed out any more of his drink. The serious air returned when M.O.M. looked the Third Child in the eye.

"I come with a job offer."

Shinji looked at the super-being in confusion.

"A job?"

"That's right, it's not exactly new, you do it almost everyday anyway. The only difference is you won't have a giant robot to pilot."

Shinji was surprised that he was basically being asked to take up the super hero business.

"What do you say, Spawn?

Shinji remained silent as he mulled over the offer presented to him.

"You don't have to answer right away. Take some time to familiarize yourself with your powers."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we continue with training?"

"You remember what the main thing you have to do in order to use your powers, right?"

Shinji nodded, "Yeah, you said to concentrate."

"Then, what other powers you have is only limited to your imagination. But if you want some inspiration, I'd recommend this."

The super being tossed the book he was reading at Shinji, who caught it effortlessly. He stared at the title of the book in confusion, Dragon Ball Z. (A/N: I do not own.) He returned his gaze back to M.O.M. only to find him gone. His disembodied voice then rang out through the area.

"Almost forgot, your little toys have been put in storage. When they ask for your name, you're Ken Kurosawa."

Shinji ran his hand through his hair, sighing in exasperation.

"Great, just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder. I fight monsters, pilot a giant robot, super-powered women pop up around every corner and now this. What else could happen?"

Shinji then silently cursed for possibly just jinxing himself.

* * *

I want to clear up a small misunderstanding. Some of the readers are under the impression that this is a Shinji/Mari pairing fic. I never said that this was a Shinji/Mari, you assumed it was because of the last chapter. I don't know who is going to get with him since SOE series seems to pair him off with just about every girl in the franchise. This may very well be a harem fic.

I'm also debating about doing my own Eva superhero series with the guys as Image comics heroes. Of course it's still up in the air right now. If any one wants to try, I'm not stopping you. But if you plan on setting it in an SOE series, I highly recommend talking to the authors first, get their permission.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainex and Hideki Anno. Spawn is owned by Todd McFarlane and Image comics. Any and all other copyrighted material is owned by the respective creators/companies._

_The Superwomen of Eva 2 series was created and written by Mike313._

_Brace yourself, this is a long one!_

* * *

"What do you mean the Third Child is still alive?"

"I saw him with my own eyes. He was standing in the window without so much as a scratch on him!"

"How can that be? NERV itself admitted the last messenger of God swallowed him up. They classified him as dead!"

The Light of Divine was not happy, that could be the best way to describe it. They had tasted a morsel of victory a week ago with the news of the death of Shinji Ikari. However, the triumph was premature as the boy had survived and returned unscathed. The big question was "how?" At first they thought that some higher power was watching over him. That thought was dismissed quickly. After all, why would God save the slayer of his messengers?

"And that one boy had the gall to mock us because of it."

"That boy was Toji Suzuhara."

"How do you know him?"

"His little sister is a patient at the hospital I work at. She was heavily injured when the first of God's messengers appeared. She recently had her legs amputated due to the severity of the injuries."

A smirk then grew on one member's lips.

"I believe we may have an opportunity."

* * *

In a secret area, the members of Seele had also once again assembled. The subject of their discussion had once again been what to do about the city's superwomen.

"All these deviations from the scenario are starting to grow out of control."

"Something about those superwomen must be done."

Keel remained silent as his fellow council members convened before him. He then raised his hand to silence them.

"Nothing to worry about. I know just the individual to mitigate this problem."

* * *

The morning rays of the sun seeped through Shinji's window. Hoping to sleep for a bit longer, he turned over onto his side in hopes to block out the sun from his eyes. That was thwarted when he felt something prick at his forehead. Shinji cracked his eye open to see a metal spike poking into him. It took him a moment to realize that spike was from the brass knuckles on his hand. Jolting himself awake, he looked himself over. He was back in his hellspawn armor; his disguise must've come undone in his sleep. He quickly focused and the crimson shroud silently wrapped him up and changed into his sleeping clothes. A few seconds later, his door opened and in it stood a still half-asleep Asuka, still in her pajamas with a towel over her shoulder.

"Come on, zombie boy, time to get up."

This had become a rather common gag lately. Ever since he got back a week ago, the NERV staff, his classmates, and even his friends had been making fun of him by calling him a zombie or some other thing of the like. Why? Because officially, he was still considered dead. Kaji presented him with his certificate of death just for a laugh. He even framed it for him. Shinji never could quite understand why he was still listed as KIA. Misato told him someone was just being lazy and didn't bother to file for the status to be removed. He had a pretty good idea on whom that might be. Nevertheless, all these undead cracks were getting annoying.

His redheaded roommate then left him alone. Soon, he heard the sound of running water from the bathroom. Shinji let out a sigh of relief.

_'That was too close.'_

He then pushed himself to his feet and stretched. Satisfied, he then moved out towards the kitchen where Pen-Pen stood waiting. No doubt the waterfowl was rather eager to eat the Third Child's cooking again after having to put up with Misato's for the time he was gone. Asuka seemed the same but she hid it well.

As he prepared the food, his mind wandered back to the time two days after he had returned. That new pilot, Mari, had shown up at his school, which wasn't too surprising. What was surprising was her way of introducing herself: loudly, very loudly. The bespectacled girl continued to show off her strangeness by dragging him to a karaoke bar then began to call him 'puppy-kun.'

_'I suppose 'puppy-kun' is better than 'zombie boy.'_

If that weren't enough, there's been talk of a new superwoman appearing. The Tokyo Tattler started to call her "The Whizzer" up until a day ago when she corrected them by saying she's called "The Flash". Of course this also brought up an old question within the boy.

_'With so many superheroes in the city, is it really necessary for me to take up this Spawn role?'_

He never got his answer as he prepared the food. The three roommates ate in silence and then Shinji and Asuka left for school.

* * *

"What is the status of Unit-1?" the bespectacled commander of NERV asked the blonde head of the E-Project.

"The damage it suffered was pretty severe but the core was intact. Tissue regeneration is already at 60% and half of the armor will need to be replaced," Ritsuko replied.

"When will Unit-1 be combat worthy?"

"Not for awhile. If an angel shows up at anytime in the next month, we'll have to rely on Units-0, 2 and 5."

The commander said nothing as he absorbed this news. He didn't like that his prized Unit-1 was in such a state, the old men were gonna raise hell about the financial problems regarding this. That thought was put on the back burner when he voiced another question.

"Have you managed to surmise on how the Third Child survived?"

"The only thing I've come up with is how the second American branch disappeared. During the S2 test, a Dirac sea must've opened up. When it drew the base in, it spit Shinji out."

"Then how do you suppose he got out of the entry plug?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know. There was no record in the system of the plug being ejected, not surprising since the hatch to the cockpit was welded shut because of all the N2 mines. There was no trace of contamination from the angel from our tests and the first American branch's. By all rights, he couldn't have gotten out but he did. Someone or something pulled Shinji out before the N2 mines detonated."

"Then find out," Gendo ordered with an edge to his tone.

Dr. Akagi took that as her cue to leave. She knew that if there was one thing that Gendo hated more than the city's superwomen, it was the unknown. While a part of her enjoyed the bearded man's aggravation, another shared his annoyance at the mystery around the younger Ikari's miraculous escape from guaranteed death. She checked high and low but could not find any solution to his survival. The only kind of clue she could find was a trace amount of some kind of residual energy. She would've missed it had it not been for the scarab.

* * *

On the other side of the world, a scabby man backed himself into the corner of his dark cell. Blood was oozing from his nose and mouth. His clothes were stained red and torn. He huddled down in some feeble attempt to hide from his attacker hidden in the shadows. He couldn't who it was or figure out why the stranger assaulted him, but he could see his glowing green eyes and he could feel the malicious grin on the mystery assailant's mouth.

"I believe you have something of mine. I'd like it back now."

* * *

Tokyo-3 General Hospital, an institution of healing the injured and curing the ill with only the best of medical technology known to man. Its pristine walls gave an aura of comfort and hope to those who had been dealt a bad hand in life. It was just outside the emergency room waiting area doors that a fleet of vans rolled up. The doors all opened, allowing several white robed people to exit; each holding a semi automatic gun in their hand. The apparent leader released the safety on his pistol and turned to the others.

"Alright, let's go."

His compatriots nodded and followed him to the entrance.

* * *

Shinji lied on the couch, remote in hand, as he flipped through the channels. He was all-alone in the apartment, much to his pleasure at actually having the rare chance to enjoy TV on his terms. However, it seemed to have come at a price of some form; that being there was nothing on he wanted to watch. He came to a stop when he noticed a special bulletin on the news.

/This just in: we've received a report that the Light of Divine had moments ago stormed Tokyo-3 General Hospital with over ten vans full of armed men. We recently learned they had kidnapped a young girl, one Mariko Suzuhara, and made their escape in several different directions. Several police units as well as many of the city's super powered protectors are currently in hot pursuit of each. However, many are unable to determine which of the fanatics' vehicles the girl is being held in. /

Shinji sat up in horror, that little girl had already suffered through so much; losing her legs partly because of him and now being held captive by extremists who worship the enemies he has to defend the world against.

"Oh, my, this quite a predicament."

Shinji's heart nearly skipped a beat at the sudden unfamiliar voice. Turning to its source, he saw on his left sat a green haired beauty with a collection of green leaves giving her body the only form of decency. It was obvious to the boy who this really was.

"Will you please stop doing that?"

"Stop doing what?" M.O.M. asked innocently.

He sighed in exasperation.

"Why are you in that form?"

The super-being looked at her appearance.

"What, you don't like it?" she said in a mock hurt tone.

She then ran her hand over her face, altering it, and hair, turning it red. She gazed back at Shinji in a sensuous way but Shinji felt shocked and a little bit aroused. Though the body of M.O.M. was the same as well as the apparel if it could be called that, the face had changed to a carbon copy of Asuka's. Before he knew it, she had "blinked" herself from the couch into his lap.

"Perhaps this is more to your tastes?" she said in Asuka's voice, "You know if she came in and saw this, the look on her face would be priceless."

'Asuka' then flipped her hair back, it shortening in length and shifting to a pale blue. She then returned her attention back to Shinji, only now wearing the First Child's visage.

"Or maybe you prefer this one?"

Shinji snapped out of surprise and made his best stern face that he could make.

"I know you didn't come here just to tease me while wearing Rei and Asuka's faces. "

"Spoilsport," she said under her breath.

She then got to her feet and her features shifted back to the green-haired woman from before.

"Let's talk somewhere a little more private," she said.

Shinji followed the scantily clad woman out the door and up the stairs to the roof. He sat down on one of the building's A/C units.

"So, are you here to ask me if I've decided to take up your job offer?"

M.O.M. jovial demeanor shifted to a serious one.

"No, I was just going to ask if you're gonna try and help the girl."

"I'm not sure. For all I know, I could end up making things worse for her. I was responsible for putting her in the state she's in now to begin with."

M.O.M. sighed at the boy's response.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to her. You couldn't have known she was there."

"Whether I knew or not, I still am responsible for injuring her, she lost her legs because of me."

"It's in the past. The only thing you can do now is move forward."

"I don't know if I can do this, let alone if I'm ready."

"I can't make the choice for you, kid, I don't have that kind of power. No one does. But if you still feel guilty about it, why not take this chance to heal her?"

"What do you mean 'heal her?"

"Remember when I said with your powers, you could do just about anything?"

Shinji nodded.

"I meant you could literally do just about anything. You can fight crime and all that like the superwomen but you can also heal injuries and deficiencies that science can't. You could cure diseases that many have tried and failed to do. Nothing is beyond your grasp."

"Even if I did, I doubt I'll be intimidating. The suit might make them shake a little but if they hear my voice, they might either laugh or recognize me. The guy who had the suit before me-"

"You mean Simmons?" M.O.M. asked, to which the boy nodded.

"**He had a voice that could make your blood freeze,"** Shinji froze as he realized that was not his tone. It was much deeper, now. **"What the?"**

The super-being chuckled at the boy's shock.

"I just told you, you can do anything, Altering your voice is a trifle compared to what you can really do when you put your mind to it."

"**Still, I don't kn**ow if I can do this," he said as his voice changed back.

"Listen Shinji, I'm not going to strong-arm or blackmail you into this like your father did to get you to pilot the Eva. But like your guardian said, 'you mustn't run away from everything.' However, only you can make the choice, whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it."

M.O.M. walked past the boy and leaned against the wall. The young man thought over what the super-being had said, unsure how long he sat there for the whole time.

Shinji then rose to his feet, eyes still closed but his head held high. His skin and clothes from the neck down began to ripple before it all changed to the crimson colored cloak. The blood red shroud then unfurled from the boy's body, revealing the hell-born necro-armor in all its glory as the cape fluttered in the wind blowing from behind.

Tendrils of pitch-black flesh rolled out up his neck and his head. Two more tendrils horizontally wrapped over his eyes. The tendrils then unfurled over his skin, connecting to each other until they made a single solid form over his entire head. Two white flaps of flesh unrolled up and down on the sides of the face. Finally, a pair of slits formed and opened within the white areas, showing a pair of glowing green eyes.

"Have you made your choice, Shinji Ikari?"

"**The name is Spawn."**

* * *

"Go! Go! Go!"

The van raced down the street, several police cars hot on their trail. The zealots didn't look worried at the prospect of being caught, they had modified the van for high speed. They were thrown to the side of the vehicle, throwing one out the passenger-side window, when something had slammed into the other side. The back doors were ripped off their hinges, revealing their attacker to be Wonder Girl.

"Release the girl."

The robed cultists didn't seem afraid. In fact, they were almost grinning evilly.

"Sorry, ain't got her," one said.

He then grabbed his robes and pulled them open, revealing he had several pounds of C4 strapped to his chest, the trigger in his hand.

"But here's a consolation prize!"

Wonder Girl threw her arms up to guard as an explosion sent her flying into the air. She looked down at the wreckage, several cops surveying the scene for any survivors. She then took off in a different direction to find another one of those vans that may have the hostage girl. Had she stayed longer, she would have noticed the one who had fallen out of the vehicle duck into an alley; or the dark figure on the roof following him.

* * *

_'Here comes one of them. Okay, Ikari, you can do this. Just stay calm and act tough. No, be tough. Be hard. Make them pay for taking Mariko.'_

As he sneaked away, the follower of light smirked in success, believing he had eluded capture easily. He suddenly felt his foot catch on something. He looked down to see it was a chain with a skull attached to one end while the other ran towards the wall then up. His eyes followed the way the chain went up the side of the wall and onto the roof. He stood puzzled, a chain on the ground wasn't really so strange but why was this end dangling off of the edge of this building's roof.

"What the he—AAAH!"

The man suddenly found himself lifted up by his leg as it felt like a snake had coiled its way around and pulled him upwards. He came to stop at what would be the building's rooftop, however, he wasn't alone.

"**Where's the girl?"**

The follower of light gasped at the being before him, his voice lost to him. He felt himself being pulled closer to the cloaked man.

**"I'm talking to you, dirt-bag."**

The man finally found his voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

"**Someone who's going to be very pissed if you don't tell me what I want to know,"** Spawn growled out.

The cultist threw his hand into his jacket and drew his gun. However, before he could point the weapon at his mystery assailant, the said individual reached out and easily crushed the gun in his grip. Pulling it out of the man's grip, Spawn threw it over shoulder like a piece of rubbish.

"**Not a healthy idea."**

The zealot saw some truth to that statement, had he fired, this man might have either dropped him to his death or just become irritated. Spawn grabbed the man by his lower jaw.

"**Where is she?"**

Suddenly, images began to flash in front of his eyes. The kidnapped girl, several armed white-robed individuals, empty vans and a basement with various medical supplies and equipment. They vanished just as they appeared the instant he let go of the man. Spawn then looked the zealot in the eye, as he quickly understood his visions.

"**All the vans are decoys. The girl never left the hospital."**

The follower of light stared in shock; did this man just read his mind?

"How did you…?"

Before he could finish he was thrown onto the roof. Before the man could gather his bearings, he was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and dragged across the roof. The man then found himself pinned to the wall while his captor picked up an iron rod. Spawn hefted the cultist up off his feet and readied the rod as if to thrust.

"What are you doing?"

"**I can't have you warning your buddies."**

Spawn then drove the bar deep into the wall right next to the man's head. While keeping the man in place, the dark warrior then bent the bar around the man's neck and pierced the other end into the wall. Once he let go; the cultist was found suspended by his neck, struggling to get loose. Spawn then turned around and began to walk away.

"**I'll let you hang around there for a while, until the cops come."**

The zealot screamed for his freedom but all he got was the cold shoulder.

_'That wasn't so hard,' _Spawn thought to himself.

He looked down at the ruined firearm that he easily mangled in his grip like it was tin foil. He gazed at his hand that had done the deed.

_'I can't believe how strong I am now. This is- no, I can't be distracted, I have to stay focused on finding Mariko.'_

Spawn walked a few more paces away before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

At the hospital, in the basement, four of the cultists stood around the bound and blindfolded Mairko Suzuhara. The little girl was crying fearfully as the terrorists stood at attention, weapons in hand and at the ready. One reached into his robes and drew out a radio.

"All stations report in."

_/This is the West loading dock, all clear. /_

/This is the East loading dock, all clear. Am I the only one who thinks this is a little petty? /

"It may seem that way but you have to stop and look at the big picture. That Suzuhara boy will blame the Third Child because of his association with him. Others will become afraid to be around him and the others out of fear of suffering the same fate."

_/What about the superwomen? /_

"You know how fickle the public can be when it comes to a tragedy. When word spreads that they failed to save a young child, people will begin to lose faith and trust in them"

The men chuckled at the apparent leader's comment.

_/The truck should be arriving soon. Stand by to… hold on a second…I think I see something… There might- AGHHH! /_

"What happened?" one asked.

"Sounds like they might've been jumped. Sato, what's going on?"

No answer.

"Sato?"

_/Red… c-cape. /_

"Say again?"

_/Red cape…/_ The feed went dead at that moment.

"From what I can get, whoever it is, is wearing a red cape."

The armed zealots began to grow nervous. Their ploy had been foiled already?

"A red cape? You mean Power Girl is here?"

"Can't be. She went off after one of the decoys. I saw it myself," one said.

A shot of green energy zipped by and struck one of the over head lamps, destroying the bulb. Several more shot out of the shadows and broke the other remaining lights, effectively blanketing the room in darkness.

"Green energy, Green Lantern is here, too?"

"Can't be her either. Reports say she was heading east, following one of the decoys."

The followers of light grew more and more fearful as they franticly searched through the darkness, unaware of the glowing green eyes seemingly floating behind them.

"If it's not them, then who is-"

"**About to take your head off."**

The armed men whipped around to face the new voice. One moved to raise his weapon but was caught by surprise when a chain lashed out and wrapped around his arm. He was then thrown across the room and into one of the machines off in the corner.

The other two had leveled the guns but before they could fire, Spawn held up a single clawed finger. From the tip came a small orb of green energy that drifted lazily towards them. The two stared at it in confusion before it popped with enough force that it sent them flying across the room and into the wall. One groaned in pain while the other was silent, mostly due to being knocked out cold.

The one that was thrown rose to his feet and charged Spawn with his fist reared back. The dark warrior whipped around and caught the intended strike with little effort. The cultist tried another attack with his other hand but the too was blocked. Now it was time to fight dirty. Quickly looking down then up again, he swung his leg upward, set on hitting the masked hero right where the sun don't shine. Much to his surprise, Spawn's skull belt-buckle extended forward, grew a pair of mandibles and stopped the attack cold. The follower of light was stunned that the man was prepared even for that kind of attack.

"You really think ahead, don't you?"

The fangs on the mandible and skull then dug themselves into the shin, earning a cry of pain from the cultist. The skull then retracted and Spawn hurled the zealot into the wall, knocking him out.

One of the still conscious members tried to crawl away. His efforts were dashed when he felt a hand clench around the back of his robe.

"**Where do you think you're going?"**

He was then yanked backwards toward the dark warrior.

"Don't kill me. Please, for the love of god, don't kill me."

"**I'm not going to kill you; I just want you to deliver a message to your boss, what's his name?"**

Spawn lifted the man high to his eye level.

"We do not address the High Apostle by his name."

"**I don't give a damn what you call him, you're going to tell him and the rest of your little flunkies to get the hell out of town. As of now, this city is out of bounds."**

From the closeness of the mystery attacker, he could see the eyes behind the mask. They gave off an eerie green glow and the pupil's were slits like a cat's… no, like a demon's. Despite the sudden and slightly wet feeling in his pants, the follower of the light tried to put up a tough face.

"Do you think you can scare us away. We will stand strong and we will rejoice when we see you fall to the holy one's wrath! Even if we must sacrifice ourselves."

Spawn snorted at the man's declaration. An idea then formed in his mind that might just spook the man and his group.

"**Well I got news for you, as far as I know I'm already dead, which means I'm waiting for your sorry ass in the afterlife."**

He then threw the man unceremoniously onto his ass. The white-robed cultist quickly got to his feet and bolted away, leaving his unconscious buddies. As he watched the man run, Spawn's mind had finally processed the words he had said.

_'Were those things I said really coming from me? I have no idea where they came from but it sounded cool. Maybe I'm better at this than I thought.'_

Spawn turned his attention from the fleeing man to the tied up little girl who was crying fearfully. Using his claws, he severed the rope that bound her hands. He gently removed her blindfold and looked into her eyes.

**"Hello there"** he said softly.

Mariko stared at her dark savior with apprehension. The costumed man before her was cloaked with a red shroud and the high collar made him look fearsome, almost majestic. His glowing eyes added to the effect. However, they projected a gentleness that made her feel safe.

"I want my big brother," She said as wiped away a few tears and sniffled.

He then held out his hand. Mariko eyed the clawed fingers tensely. She looked back at his masked face, picturing a serene smile underneath.

**"Then let's go find him. What's your big brother's name?"**

"(Sniff) Toji."

"**Alright, let's go find big brother Toji."**

She took his hand while he ever so gently scooped her up in his arms. The cloak wrapped around her body like a blanket, seemingly to give the young girl a greater sense of comfort and security.

* * *

Back in the ER waiting room, one Toji Suzuhara was pacing back and forth, worry was practically carved on his face.

"I can't take this! I have to go out and find Mari-chan!"

One doctor walked over to the restless youth.

"I understand you're worried, Suzuhara-san but there's nothing you or we can do right now. You don't even know where she might be," the doctor said in an attempt to calm the boy down.

The boy looked down in despair.

"I know, I just-"

**"You Toji Suzuhara?"**

Toji whirled around at the sudden sound of an unfamiliar voice to come face to face with a dark figure in a large crimson shroud with ominous glowing green eyes.

**"Are you Toji Suzuhara?"** he asked again.

"Yeah" the boy said, feeling a little shaken by the man's dark appearance.

Spawn pulled the folds of his cloak back. There, nestled snuggly as a newborn in the arms of its parent laid a sleeping Mariko.

"Mari-chan!"

"**She's fine, she only fell asleep. She's very brave for one so young."**

"What do you want?"

"**She wanted to go to her big brother, so I granted her wish."**

Spawn gently placed the sleeping girl into her brother's arms. He stared at the stubs that once were Mariko's legs and pang of guilt ran through him.

**"How did it happen?"**

"She was outside the shelter during the first angel attack and the building collapsed on her. I wasn't paying attention and she sneaked away. The doctor said she wouldn't be able to walk again. They amputated her legs a few weeks ago. Yamagishi Enterprises gave her some prosthetics but those light guys smashed 'em."

Spawn grimaced as another pang of guilt filled him. The little girl was drawn from her slumber as the two talked.

"Toji!"

The little girl threw her arms around her older sibling and cried her little heart out. The teen comforted her, quietly saying, "It was okay," and "she's safe now." Spawn watched the display of affection for a good moment or two. He then stepped forward which gained their attention.

"**Your brother told me what happened to your legs."**

Mariko then looked downcast. Spawn then returned her gaze back to him.

**"Would you like to walk again?"**

All eyes whipped towards the cloaked individual.

"**Just close your eyes and wish for it."**

The little girl, unsure of what her rescuer was planning, did as she was asked. She really didn't have a reason not to trust this person after everything he'd done so far.

Spawn took a deep breath. This is the moment of truth. His chance to undo the damage that had been done to this girl. The masked teen held out his hands. Suddenly, they were enveloped in a blue glow that grew brighter and brighter until all were blinded by it. All around, everyone squinted their eyes to block out the intense shine.

When it had subsided, there was a pregnant silence. Doctors, nurses, even civilians stared wide-eyed and slack jawed in shock and awe. Even Toji had to resist the urge examine what he was seeing, to do so would mean he would drop his little sister. As for Mariko, she couldn't find the words to say about the sight before. There were no scars, no burns or any kind of signs of past injuries. Just completely unmarred skin from the thighs to the knees, down the shins to the ankles up the feet and ended with the toes. It looked as if she had never been hurt in the first place. Soon, she was then mobbed by all of the doctors present to examine this wonder. They took the girl from the stunned teen and placed her on a stretcher to better audit this apparent miracle.

Toji snapped out of his stupor and looked at the dark warrior in shock but also in hidden joy.

"How did you do that?"

"**I'm not sure how I do it myself, I just can. It's a kind of magic."**

Spawn then turned around and walked away. He came to halt when the jock called out again.

"Wait! Can you tell me your name?"

Spawn stood there for a good while before he turned his head toward the boy.

"**Spawn."**

"What?"

"**You can call me Spawn."**

With that, he continued to walk off then vanished in a flash of green light. Toji stared at where the masked man had been as a small smirk crept to his lips.

"Spawn, huh?"

* * *

All was peaceful in Tokyo-3 through the night into the morning. Shinji greeted the sun with surprising vigor. He felt so full of energy, so at ease, as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He casually walked out of his room and made for the kitchen. Not long later, his two female roommates emerged, appearing still half asleep.

"Morning, Misato, Morning, Asuka."

The two female roommates took note of his unusually upbeat demeanor

"You seem a bit different today," Misato said.

"I'm just in a good mood today."

The two ladies looked at one another in confusion. The Eva pilot said nothing more after that and continued with his task at hand. Breakfast had been a quiet affair for the three. After which, Misato left for a staff meeting at NERV while the two teens headed off for school. The only remaining occupant of the apartment, one warm water penguin, waddled to the fridge to grab a nice cold beer.

* * *

_'I wonder how Mariko's doing?'_ was thoughts running through Shinji's head.

Asuka had already ran ahead after seeing Hikari on the way to school, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Nicely done out there last night, Spawnie."

Shinji whipped around to see a platinum-haired man in a navy coat with a feminine face and seemingly glowing eyes. By the young boy had learned that if an oddly dressed stranger that apparently knows his secret; it can only be one person.

"M.O.M.?"

"Yep! Just thought I'd congratulate you for a good job last night."

"To be honest, I had no clue what I was doing. The suit did most if not all of the fighting. I don't think I can keep doing this like the way I did last night."

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point. I know just the teachers to help you."

"Who?"

"All you have to do is look in here"

The super-being punctuated the 'here' by tapping Shinji in his chest.

"What do you mean by that?"

The boy looked up but found that M.O.M had once again vanished without a trace.

"I'll never get used to that," he said to himself and continued on to school.

* * *

Arriving at school, Shinji found his class in an uproar. Many students were gathered in groups of four or five, looking at something on the desk in the center. One was right by his seat. He sat down at his desk but keened his ear to the conversation behind him. He saw one student walk over and joined them.

"What's everyone talking about?"

"You heard about the kidnapping last night, right?"

"Yeah, a little girl was taken by those loony light guys."

"Well, the girl was saved by one of the city's superheroes."

"Which one was it? Wonder Girl? Power Girl?"

"I bet it was Green Lantern."

"None of them. It was a new one."

The last one who spoke dropped an issue of the _Tokyo Tattler_ on the desk. On the front page was an image of Spawn a moment just after he had restored Mariko's legs. The head line ran over the top "WHO IS THIS MIRACLE WORKER KNOWN AS SPAWN?"

"So they call this one 'Spawn,' eh? Cool name."

"I like the mask."

"The guy looks like a vampire."

"Nah, more like a bad comic book villain."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was from the way he dresses."

"Spawn is no villain," Toji said, making himself known.

"The guy is decked out in spikes skulls and chains; how do you know he's not?"

"Because that little girl who was kidnapped was my sister. Spawn was the one who saved her. Not only that but he fixed her legs back to normal after she got hurt from the first angel attack. If he was anything like a bad guy, why would he do that, huh?"

The students then crowded around the jock, asking what this new hero was like.

"For one thing, the guy had a voice that could make your blood freeze."

He then went for a while describing his encounter with the dark warrior up until the teacher walked in and class officially began.

* * *

"These super-powered individuals are starting to become a considerable problem."

"First that Lantern woman then Steel and the Batgirl, now we have this Spawn character."

"The gall of that Spawn, telling us to leave but forget about him for now. Something must be done about those NERV infidels!"

There was a brief silence within the chamber until one member in the back stood up.

"Your eminence, I have an idea. I may know a way how we can end those heathens of NERV."

Everyone turned his or her attention to the speaker.

"Before I joined the Light, I was a member of one of the largest yakuza gangs in the city. While I was in, I heard about a mercenary assassin who's top-notch in his field."

"What sort of man is he?"

"He's not a man, not anymore anyway. He's a machine, a cyborg to be exact. He's equipped with cutting edge weaponry, making him a one-man army. He can guarantee anyone you want gone dead, for the right price. I'm sure if anyone can kill those brats, it's him."

The High Apostle grew interested at the man's words.

"What's his name?"

"They call him Overt-kill."

* * *

Munich-2 Gardens, a beautiful and pristine institution for those with special qualities. The receptionist at the front desk, a pretty brunette woman of 30, sat at her station with an obvious bored face, filing her nails. The dull day was broken with the arrival of the Chancellor and Chairman of the Instrumentality Project, Lorenz Keel.

"I'm here to see the patient in room 33 in the south wing."

The receptionist nodded nervously. The two trekked down the halls of the complex, passing many that followed them with their eyes. The journey came to end when the arrived at a simple white door marked with "33." She unlocked the door and stood far aside, as if she was frightened. In truth, she was but it wasn't the visitor that unnerved her; it was whom he was visiting.

The room was painted pink and decorated with bows and ribbons. Off in a corner was a pile of toys. A large dollhouse, various dolls surrounded by little play clothes. A television hung in the upper corner, some cartoon was being shown. On one wall was small bookcase with only one large book on it. Finally, there was a large bed with pink sheets. On the bed was a blonde-haired teenage girl. She was dressed in a light blue, gothic-lolita style dress. White stockings stretched up to her thighs and down into black Mary Jane shoes. The only thing that was out of place on her frilly attire was her hair band. Its design seemed loosely similar to the A-10 clips worn by the Eva pilots. Currently, she was lying on her stomach watching TV.

"Hello Alice."

The girl turned towards the one who called her. A smile graced her lips

"Hi, Mr. Keel! Did you come to play with me today?" she said. Despite her mature appearance, they way she spoke gave one the impression they were talking to a child.

"I'm sorry Alice but no, I didn't."

"AWWWW! You never come to play," the 'young' girl pouted cutely.

"I know, but I wanted to tell you that you're going on a little trip. A vacation of sorts."

Her mood instantly shifted.

"Ooh, ooh, where am I going? Where am I going?"

"A little town called Tokyo-3. There, you can meet some people that you can play with."

"Can I bring my favorite book. The one with all my favorite fairy tales in it?"

"Of course you can."

"YAAAAAAAY!"

Keel then slowly made for the door. Before he walked he glanced back at the excited blonde.

"I'll have the staff pack your things. Your flight leaves in a few days."

She didn't seem to hear him. She was too busy chanting, 'I'm going on vacation.'

* * *

"Now there's another one, " said Fuyutsuki.

"And male no less," Gendo responded with an edge in his voice.

The commander of NERV glared at the photo of Tokyo-3's so-called latest costumed crime-fighter. What known powers this Spawn had so far, from eyewitness speculation, was materialization and teleportation. The teleportation part had already painted a bull's-eye on his head as far as Gendo was concerned.

"What do you propose we do?" Fuyutsuki asked; as if he really needed to.

"We eliminate him and the superwomen before they pose as a problem. I will not tolerate anyone who may threaten the scenario," Gendo all but roared indignantly.

"Ooh, someone's got their panties in a knot."

The two men whipped around towards the unfamiliar voice.

It was a man, sort of. He was relatively short and overweight. He wore a black leather jacket over a dirty black and yellow striped shirt with the bottom of his big gut hanging out and black pants. His head was bald save for a small patch on top and two 'wings' of hair on each side. All over his face was light blue paint. His eyes practically shined red, not like the first child's, more like a blood red. Finally, he had a maniacal grin that showed his yellow uneven teeth.

Fuyutsuki was the first to snap out of his surprise.

"How did you get in here?"

"Trade secret, gramps."

Gendo narrowed his eyes at the little man before him.

"You had better explain what you're doing here before I have executed."

"Yeah, kiss me first. Anyway, I'm here because my esteemed employer understands that you've been having distress lately. The source of those annoyances is a certain group of individuals in colorful tights. He'd like to offer up our services to alleviate those troubles."

"What could you do against the superwomen?"

"My associates and I are very… talented. "

"And you can guarantee their elimination?"

"Just tell me how you want 'em."

Gendo contemplated this "man's" offer for a bout a moment or two.

"I didn't quite catch your name."

"I didn't give it. You may address me simply as the Clown."

* * *

A/N: For a better idea of what he sounds like with his deep voice, think of Keith David (The voice of Spawn from the animated series.)

Don't bother trying to find anything on Alice, she's my own creation. I'm creating some new enemies for this new Spawn to fight since a lot of the old ones are dead so expect some surprises.

It seems some of you are a little confused about the whole M.O.M. being Jesus part, allow me to explain. In the Spawn comics, M.O.M. had appeared before humanity centuries ago as Jesus Christ to spread teachings of love and tolerance. However, in this particular universe, he was not the Son of God but rather a separate entity all together. If you feel puzzled about any other Spawn related topics later on in this fic, look it up to help clear it up.


End file.
